Ashley Leggat
|birthplace = Hamilton, Ontario, Canada |family = Roy Leggat Patty Leggat Rob Leggat Brett Leggat Todd Leggat Bram Leggat Jeremy Williams Unborn child |yearsactive = 1999-present }} Ashley Margaret Anne Leggat is a Canadian actress best known for her roles in Life with Derek and The Perfect Roommate. Biography Leggat was born in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada, on September 26, 1986. At some point, she aspired to become an actress. Leggat began training at Theatre Aquarius's Performing Arts Program. That same year, Leggat made her theatre debut as Marta in The Sound of Music. She went on to perform in several other productions, including The Lion, The Witch And The Wardrobe, Cinderella, Anne of Green Gables, Jacob Two-Two Meets the Hooded Fang, Jekyll And Hyde, and The Wizard of Oz. In addition to these productions, she portrayed Clara in The Nutcracker at the Hamilton Place Theatre. Beginning in 2004, she transitioned to appearances in feature films and made-for-TV movies. Leggat's first roles were in Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen, A Very Married Christmas (which also starred Joe Mantegna), and Ace Lightning. Leggat later performed concurrent recurring roles on the TV series I Was a Sixth Grade Alien and In a Heartbeat. She then performed roles in Real Kids, Real Adventures, Articles of Faith, What Girls Learn, The Music Man, The Blobheads, and The Zack Files. In 2005, Leggat performed in the short film Roxana as part of CBC's "Opening Night" series. In 2005, Leggat was cast as Casey McDonald in the Family Channel-produced family-comedy series Life with Derek. The series ran for four seasons before ending its run in 2009. She then starred in the Toronto version of the play Dirty Dancing, and received critical acclaim for her portrayal of Baby. In 2010, Leggat was cast in MTV's Made... The Movie as the main antagonist. In her personal life, in 2011, she married her longtime boyfriend, hockey player Jeremy Williams, and they are expecting a baby in March 2017. On Criminal Minds Leggat portrayed college student Sloan in the Season Seven episode "Profiling 101". Filmography *Suits (2016) as Naomi *Day Players (2016) as Veronica Blackwell (short) *Good Witch (2015-2016) as Tara Russell (4 episodes) *Charming Christmas (2015) as Jessie *People Hold On (2015) as Julia *We Are Disorderly (2015) as Poppy *The Perfect Girlfriend (2015) as Jensyn Bannet *The Good Witch's Wonder (2014) as Tara *The Good Witch's Destiny (2013) as Tara *The Perfect Boss (2013) as Renee Renfro *The Good Witch's Charm (2012) as Tara *Criminal Minds - "Profiling 101" (2012) TV episode - Sloan *Totally Amp'd (2011-2012) as Zoe (10 episodes) *Cinnamon (2011) as Chloe Walters (video) *The Perfect Roommate (2011) as Ashley Dunnfield *Made... The Movie (2010) as Tiffany *Unnatural History (2010) as Whitney Coleman *Vacation with Derek (2010) as Casey MacDonald *Murdoch Mysteries (2010) as Ivy *Aaron Stone (2010) as Nikki York *The Jerk Theory (2009) as Britney (uncredited) *Life with Derek (2005-2009) as Casey MacDonald (70 episodes) *11 Cameras (2006) as Kelly (20 episodes) *Darcy's Wild Life (2005-2006) as Brittany MacMillan (5 episodes) *Ace Lightning (2004) as Kat Adams (13 episodes) *A Very Married Christmas (2004) as Teenage Girl *Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) as Marcia *The Blobheads (2004) as Misty (2 episodes) *The Music Man (2003) as Actor/Dancer (uncredited) *The Zack Files (2002) as Kristen *What Girls Learn (2001) as Libbie *In a Heartbeat (2000-2001) as Michelle (4 episodes) *My Best Friend Is an Alien (2000) as Stacey (4 episodes) *Real Kids, Real Adventures (1999) as Michelle 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses